


Последняя серенада умирающей голубки

by gutentag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutentag/pseuds/gutentag
Summary: Стайлзов джип частенько капризничает, а Дерек — первоклассный механик.





	Последняя серенада умирающей голубки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Lovesong of a Dying Lemon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460270) by [wldnst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wldnst/pseuds/wldnst). 



1.

Расклад таков: Стайлз крепко привязан к своей машине. Джип для него — вечная любовь, крылатая колесница и верный конь в одном флаконе, совершенно не похожий ни на что из перечисленного. Говорить об этом он не любит, но, похоже, иногда делает это. Суть вот в чем: с машиной-то у него связь глубокая, но это не означает, что он понимает, как она работает.

Поэтому, когда она вздрогнула и просто остановилась на Ред Хилл Роуд, он положил руки на приборную панель и произнес несколько слов:

— Детка, не поступай так со мной.

Затем прижался лбом к рулю.

— Знаю, сейчас отдых кажется хорошей идеей, но мне очень и очень сильно не хочется звонить в ААА* и слушать одну и ту же песню до ответа оператора. Итак, ключ на месте — видишь? — давай попробуем еще раз, ты перестанешь капризничать, и мы будем Понибоем. Будем _золотыми, как Понибой_.

Машина не отозвалась. Она упряма, как и все девушки, к которым подкатывал Стайлз, за исключением одной, которая плеснула ему в лицо коктейлем. По-своему мило, но приятного мало.

Он повернул ключи, прислушался к стартеру, прикрыл глаза.

— Пожалуйста, детка, — умолял он перед второй попыткой.

Никакой реакции.

— Я понял. Но третий раз особенный, да? Вот теперь у нас получится.

И снова — ничего.

— Что же. Так тому и быть.

На всякий случай он попытался еще раз, потом достал мобильник, в бардачке отыскал карточку и мрачно посмотрел на нее.

— Я этого не хотел. У меня нет денег на чаевые водителю эвакуатора, только представь, насколько это невежливо. _Представь_.

Очередная попытка не увенчалась успехом.

После первых же гудков вызов поставили на удержание.

— А теперь эта противная музыка из лифта, — Стилински похлопал ладонью по приборной панели. — Видишь, я тебе говорил, что так и будет, а ты не верила. Спасибо.

Машина не ответила, потому что это, ну, машина.

Двенадцать минут прошли в ожидании оператора. Девушка пообещала эвакуатор через полчаса.

— Просто оттащите меня куда-нибудь, — сказал он водителю, когда тот прибыл на место.

— Не заводится? — поинтересовался тот. — Могу я попробовать?

—  _Да пожалуйста_. Я трижды пытался, потом еще парочку раз: я в эти суеверия не верю.

Мужчина средних лет с роскошными усами глянул на него, взял ключи, отодвинул сидение — и нет, Стайлз не настолько низкий, — но и у него ничего не вышло.

— Ладно.

— Она четырехприводная. Извините. Придется помучиться. Что будем делать? И где ближайшая стоянка? Можете подкинуть меня до нее, чтобы… не знаю, топливо и время сэкономить.

— Тут за бугром Хейлы.

— Как вас зовут? А то странно думать о вас, как о водителе.

Он молча указал на нашивку на груди.

— Точно. Джефф. Рад знакомству.

— Со мной поедете?

— Ну да, вместе с машиной, куда же мне еще податься?

— Отлично, — сухо сказал он.

— У вас есть дети? — спросил Стайлз, пытаясь завести разговор. — Я тут старшую школу окончил. Играл в лакросс. Могу знать их.

— У меня двое внуков. Семь и восемь лет.

— Поздравляю! — воскликнул он, понятия не имея, почему продолжал говорить. Не похоже, что он мог остановиться, даже если бы захотел. — Это здорово. Мой папа тоже бы хотел понянькаться с мелкими, но я сам еще не дорос…

— Ты сын шерифа?

— Ага. Собираюсь отца навестить. Я учусь в Беркли. Это не ради хвастовства, просто, знаете, ехал, а тут такое, — он всплеснул руками. — Я обычно хотя бы под капот заглядываю, но не знаю, на что смотреть, понимаете? Поэтому вас вызвал.

— Слушай, пацан, у меня еще полно работы, окей? Полезай-ка в кабину.

Он хотел было запротестовать, но быстро прикусил язык: Джефф достаточно стар, чтобы кого угодно так называть. Он занял пассажирское сидение и постучал по коленке.

— Значит, Хейлы? — переспросил он, когда мужчина, разобравшись с машиной, сел за руль. — Не слышал о них.

— Семейное дело на месте бывшего дома Хейлов. Дерек хороший механик, он о тебе позаботится так же, как и любой другой в городе.

— Это у них произошел поджог?

— Дам тебе совет, парнишка.

— Задаром?

Джефф на секунду перевел на него взгляд и сказал:

— С Дереком лучше не говорить о пожаре.

— Принято, — парень изобразил, будто закрыл рот на замок и выбросил ключ. — Могила.

— Сомневаюсь, малец.

— Наверное, вы правы.

Вскоре они прибыли на место. Неподалеку от обугленных остатков старого здания стоял _еще один_ дом с несколькими отдельными пристройками и гаражом. Рядом были поставлены машины. Трудно догадаться, то ли они ожидали очереди на починку, то ли были обречены навсегда остаться там. Практически целый _комплекс_. Добавить бы еще несколько строений, и получится коммуна. Община чумового механика.

— И как я должен молчать, когда дом _прямо тут_?

Водитель молча глянул на него, остановился и занялся джипом. Стайлз не стал задерживаться, тоже вышел на улицу и направился к двери с табличкой «Офис».

За стойкой сидела привлекательная брюнетка с темными глазами, густыми бровями и острым носом.

— Привет. Моя машина тут выкинула интересный трюк: заглохла. Мне бы двигатель оживить, это не эвфемизм, я правда хочу, чтобы он заработал.

— Думаю, вам надо поговорить с Дереком, — сказала Лора. — Я спец по отчетам.

— А, ясно. Отчеты. Бухгалтер.

— Он сейчас в гараже, освободится через несколько минут. Почему бы вам не подождать здесь?

Выглядела она совершенно… невозмутимой. Он сел. Через минуту снова подскочил.

— Надо бы водителю эвакуатора номер карты и чаевые дать, но у меня налички нет с собой. Не могли бы вы мне двадцатку одолжить и включить в плату за ремонт? Он меня всю дорогу слушал, ощущаю себя должником.

— Хотите открыть счет в мастерской? — с улыбкой спросила девушка.

— Похоже на то. Моя голубка уже одряхлела — только не говорите ей, — и я, наверное, должен пооткрывать их во всех магазинах страны.

— Только не говорите, что поддерживаете конкуренцию, — в притворном ужасе, закрыв ладошкой рот, прошептала она.

— В большинстве случаев. Меня просто надо буксировать в ближайшее место. Я домой еду, хотел устроить отцу сюрприз, а он шериф. Приходится избегать патрулей — не ездить по Ред Хилл Роуд.

— Конечно, — ответила брюнетка, протягивая деньги. — Только из-за Дерека у нас много постоянных клиентов.

Он не знал, почему это прозвучало так грязно, Лора, будто сутенер, предлагала… своего механика? Судя по словам Джеффа, бизнес семейный, значит, Дерек либо ее парень, либо брат. Что-то из этого. Пусть у Стайлза и не было сестры, все равно странно, нет?

Стайлз попытался замедлить несущийся поезд мыслей. Очевидно, они, как и любой другой бизнес, нуждаются в клиентах, вот и заботятся о посетителях. Это еще не значит, что они спят с ними. _Господи_ , он учится в университете, не пора ли уже поумнеть? Но он второкурсник, всем известно, что это значит. Так что, может, нет.

Джефф записал всю необходимую информацию, принял деньги и уехал. Бросил его. Одного. Спихнул на сексуального механика.

Лора, когда он снова вернулся, сидела на телефоне, окинула парня быстрым взглядом. Он сел, пролистал выпуск «Ньюсуик»… четырехлетней давности. Ладно. Взял новенький «Космо» и принялся за него, когда дверь распахнулась.

И… И…

Окей, даже если Лора _действительно_ продавала тело механика, Дерека, ее парня-тире-брата (без инцеста), Стайлз ее не винил, потому что оно того стоило. Большого количества денег. В сотню раз больше, чем можно заработать в автомастерской посреди леса. Может, в параллельной Вселенной, где принято платить за секс с этим парнем, он _купается_ в богатстве. И плевать, что одет он в замызганный синий комбинезон, расстегнутый наполовину, и грязную майку.

Стайлз бы… не знал точно, что собирался сделать, но это сто процентов как-то связано с сексом. Чувак похож на мистера Рочестера или Хитклиффа, если хоть один из них казался привлекательным, беря во внимание сумасшедшую женушку и все то, через что прошел Хитклифф, хотя Стайлз не читал ни тот, ни другой роман. Только _надеялся_ , что он не скрывал на чердаке сбрендившую даму сердца, в противном случае придется звонить отцу.

— Ваш джип? — наполовину спросил, наполовину прорычал парень, глядя на него, сидевшего с выпуском «Космо» в руках.

Стайлз не выпустил журнал: на случай, если сделает что-то не то, почему бы не _отвлечь_ им внимание.

— Изучаю всякие хитрости. Сейчас вот выяснил, как правильно удовлетворить своего мужчину. А им могли бы быть вы, если хотите.

Лучше остановиться, тут же подумал он, потому что механик сморщился, будто лимон проглотил, а Лора позади давилась от смеха.

— Верно. Джип мой, он не заводится.

— С ним все в порядке.

— Эх, похоже, с вас двадцать долларов, — сказала девушка.

— Это был Дерек? — спросил он, кивнув на дверь, когда незнакомец удалился.

— Мой младший брат. Очаровашка.

— У Джеффа тоже не вышло. Так что не во мне дело. Я умею обращаться с машинами.

— Очевидно, не в этот раз.

— Вы никогда не измените своего мнения обо мне. Принимаете чеки?

2.

Стайлз по непонятной для себя причине сразу же позвонил Хейлам, когда с ним приключилась очередная неприятность по пути домой во время каникул в честь Дня благодарения.

— Лора! Это Стайлз. У меня никак джип не хотел заводиться.

— Точно, — в ее голосе слышалась улыбка. — Помню, помню. Что на этот раз? Нуждаешься в волшебном прикосновении Дерека?

— У меня утечка. Понятия не имею, как такое случилось, просто датчик уровня топлива на нуле. Джип просто остановился.

— Тогда приезжай.

Бак был пуст, и Стайлз не стал тратить ни время, ни деньги на бензин, поскольку он _протекал_. Решил, что лучше сперва разобраться с причиной поломки, а уж потом как следует заправиться. Разумно, не правда ли?

Да, это _казалось_ правильным, пока машина не начала замедлять ход на — да-да — Ред Хилл Роуд. На педаль газа, практически вдавленную в пол, не отзывалась — скоро совсем заглохла.

— Что ж, — вздохнул он тогда. — Так тому и быть.

— Тут такое дело, Лора, — сказал Стайлз, когда на другом конце снова сняли трубку. — У меня течет бензобак. Я сейчас на нуле и не хочу возвращаться на заправку. И не то чтобы _могу_.

Лора задумчиво хмыкнула.

— Подожди немного, — сказала она, — я привезу канистру. Запишу на твой счет.

— Ох. А я разве не закрыл его?

— Тебе, судя по всему, понадобится новый.

— Тогда включи туда пиво.

— Боюсь, до двадцати одного не светит. Скоро увидимся.

Она отключилась. Он открыл дверь, высунул ноги и поболтал ими. Тот участок Ред Хилл Роуд, на котором сломалась машина, был достаточно широким, чтобы могли проехать другие, и дальше уходил в гору. В ноябре лес нарядился в золото, температура воздуха значительно понизилась.

Вскоре рядом остановился оранжевый пикап, старенький, но симпатичный.

— Здорово, дружище, — с улыбкой поприветствовала Лора.

— Тоже старушка. Я хотел сказать, выглядит _мило_ …

— Не разбираешься в машинах? Это Ford F100 1965 года выпуска. Дерек поддерживает его в тонусе для меня.

— Я _кое-что_ смыслю в них. Просто не могу назвать модель и марку… в отличие от _своей_.

— Я считаю его джипом, — сухо сказала брюнетка и достала из багажника полную канистру бензина. — Откроешь крышку? Ты ведь достаточно взрослый, чтобы знать, где она находится?

— Сколько, по-твоему, мне _лет_?

— М-м… Двенадцать? Или меньше?

— О, как смешно, — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Понятия не имею, откуда ты там, но у нас, в Калифорнии, за руль в таком раннем возрасте не сажают. Из разряда: «Почему некоторые продукты вызывают рак только у жителей Калифорнии?»

Она похлопала его по спине и начала заливать топливо.

— У меня есть младший брат.

— Но он не такой разговорчивый?

— Не-а, — она улыбнулась. — Пора доставить тебя к нам, приятель.

Позади послышалось урчание двигателя. Они одновременно обернулись.

— Говоришь, я в машинах не разбираюсь, а? Но эту-то я точно знаю. «Камаро», так? — он, помолчав немного, протянул: — Возьми мой Chevy…

Девушка махнула рукой.

— Не просто какая-нибудь «Камаро», — сказала она, прервав песню. Стайлзу медведь на ухо наступил, но это все равно было грубо.

Дерек притормозил рядом, опустил стекло со своей стороны и изогнул бровь.

— У меня бак протекает. Уверен, ты, такой понимающий, войдешь в мое положение. Лора так добра, что согласилась помочь взобраться на гору.

— Пусть расплатится за это, — он посмотрел на сестру. Машина зарычала — в самом деле _зарычала_ , прямо-таки как настоящий зверь — и оставила после себя взметнувшиеся в воздух клубы пыли.

— У меня есть счет, — крикнул вдогонку Стилински, но парень вряд ли расслышал его. — Он так компенсирует маленький размер? У ребят с такими тачками это распространенная проблема. То есть… Я имею в виду, он твой брат…

— Боюсь, я не могу ответить. Почему бы тебе у него не спросить?

— Года два назад я бы так и поступил. Теперь я старше и мудрее. В последний раз парень меня заставил рассматривать его член, поверь мне, я не горел желанием. И природа его не обделила. Тот чувак был в стельку пьян, а в этот раз я наверняка отделаюсь несколькими ударами в лицо.

— Дерек в последнее время сдерживает себя. Максимум прожжет в тебе дырку уничтожающим взглядом.

— О-о, в этом он мастер.

Лора звонко рассмеялась и села в пикап. Стайлз благополучно преодолел холм и смог добраться до мастерской.

Девушка пообещала, что много времени починка не займет, так что он решил остаться, посмотреть «Космо» или старый «Ньюсуик» (и не _один_. Все варьировались от восьми- до четырехлетней давности… Кто вообще хранит их так долго? Они не выпускали свежих новостей с того момента, как Эл Гор заявил, что является создателем Интернета).

В любом случае он принялся за чтение, но быстро потерял интерес. Лора занималась своими делами, так что он покинул офис, зашел в гараж и сел на пустой ящик. Из-под машины торчали ноги Дерека.

— Так вот, — заговорил он, — я не представился. Меня Стайлз зовут. Если что.

На минуту воцарилась тишина, затем донесся низкий голос:

— Я в курсе. _Стайлз_.

Он не знал, почему это так прозвучало. И не понял, что бы это могло значить. Вроде бы ничего общего с тем раздраженным тоном, которым люди обычно пытались выделить его имя, дабы привлечь внимание. А в этом он разбирался очень хорошо.

— Чего под капотом высматриваешь? Буквально. Это не эвфемизм. Хотя стой, это эвфемизм или мне кажется? Искать что-то под капотом.

— Не похоже. И я не под капотом, — возразил Хейл.

— Это как посмотреть. Даже если капот не открыт, ты под машиной, а он над тобой… Я как будто делаю домашку по английскому, пожалуйста, останови меня.

— Перестань.

— Нашел причину? — спросил Стайлз, перебирая большими пальцами.

— Да. Топливопровод. Я уже заканчиваю, необязательно здесь сидеть.

— Мне стало скучно. Вот скажи, для чего вам коллекционировать «Ньюсуик»? Сомневаюсь, что это будет хоть чего-то стоить.

— Мой дядя незадолго до смерти оформил подписку.

— О… Очень жаль, что это произошло с твоим… дядей… — имя в последний момент всплыло в памяти: — Питером.

Дерек вылез, вытер руки о штаны и поднялся на ноги.

— Не волнуйся. Мы так и не собрались ее продлить.

Стайлз промычал что-то в ответ и пошел за ним, стараясь не смотреть на привлекательный зад (поправочка: _вообще_ не смотреть на эти подтянутые булочки). Механик, нахмурившись, глянул на компьютер, будто тот собирался ожить и покусать его, взял телефон и набрал номер.

— Лора, — буркнул он и тут же отключился.

— Серьезно? Звонишь сестре, только чтобы позвать ее по имени?

— Она бумажками занимается. Ее нет на месте.

— Да-да. Если ты не разговариваешь с ней, почему не дождешься, пока у нее не высветится номер? Или у вас какое-нибудь слияние разумов? Телепатия?

— Это работает. Я выгоню машину, ключи в ней оставлю.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стайлз, когда парень уже ушел. — Счастливого Дня благодарения!

3.

Рождество… Рождество.

Вот как это обычно происходит: отличный праздник, каникулы, подарки, так далее и тому подобное. Стайлз встретился с друзьями, они обменялись презентами, забавными историями из студенческой жизни. Скотт и Эллисон познакомились в школе, вместе посещали один университет, всегда были в курсе дел друг друга. Из-за этого он им немного завидовал.

Со временем теряется связь со школьными приятелями, когда все разъезжаются, даже если регулярно созваниваться и переписываться. К счастью, он сообразительный малый — может, это к лучшему. К тому же находиться рядом с парочкой и наблюдать за частыми поцелуями и объятиями просто неловко. Поэтому он оставил все как есть, откинулся на спинку дивана и слушал шутки, смысла которых не понимал.

Вот так прошло Рождество. Тогда приключилось еще кое-что: у Стайлза полетел глушитель. Точнее, глушитель у джипа. Проще говоря, глушитель просто сдох, так что парень снова набрал Хейлов.

— Опять ты? — спросила Лора.

— Я привезу печеньки, они у меня здоровские.

— Не сомневаюсь. Дерек любит шоколадные.

Лучше всего у Стайлза выходят рождественские сладости, так что он испек еще одну партию (в процессе неоднократно защищая ее от нападений со стороны отца) и поехал в мастерскую.

Лора радостно поприветствовала его, а потом сказала:

— Ты на полпути к получению звания нашего постоянного клиента.

— У вас их определенно было бы больше, не находись вы посреди леса. Просто мысли вслух.

— Правильно, — Дерек вышел из гаража, — но тогда нам бы потребовались еще сотрудники. Ключи.

— Ты только что пошутил? Надеюсь на это.

Парень послушно передал связку. Тот взял ее и, прежде чем скрыться в своем убежище, прихватил одну печеньку, так и не ответив.

— Да не за что, — самому себе сказал Стайлз.

— Не хочешь понаблюдать за процессом? — спросила Лора.

— А у вас появился новенький «Космо»? Прошлый мне понравился.

— Нет. Кыш отсюда.

Он так и не понял, почему должен уйти, но спорить не стал. Гараж находился с подветренной стороны — обогреватели не спасали. Он застегнул куртку под горло, отыскал облюбованный ящик из-под молока и сел на него.

— Холодно?

— Не, нормально. Я не собираюсь обращаться из-за этого в суд, если ты об этом подумал.

Дерек молча придвинул один обогреватель поближе.

— Замерзнешь, если так и будешь тут сидеть.

— Расскажи лучше, чем занят.

— Разбираюсь с твоим глушителем.

— Не умничай. Так бы сказал мой отец. Ладно, тогда хотя бы о себе в двух предложениях.

— Что?

— Ну, представь, что ты на приеме у личного психолога, — Стилински подпер щеку кулаком, махнул рукой. — У тебя получится. Хмурый, задумчивый, наверняка не _доверяешь_ людям, но я всего лишь клиент. Сейчас мы одни. Думаю, ты мог бы поведать мне о чем-нибудь. Видишь ли, я не собираюсь стесняться.

— Стесняться, — эхом повторил Дерек. Он копался в машине своими симпатичными руками. О, Стайлз имел представление о том, что они могут рассказать о мужчине. Всякое. Много разных _вещей_. Развратных.

Как Лидия и Дэнни… Горячие штучки, заставлявшие его усомниться в собственном интеллекте и вернуться в старшую школу. А то и раньше. Он думал, что способен преодолеть это после первого секса, но, когда встречался с обычными людьми, мозг превращался в кашицу и едва не вытекал через нос из-за этих… кем бы они там ни были. Инопланетяне с планеты Обаяние.

— Вряд ли мне есть о чем рассказать. Окончил здесь школу, как и ты. Учился у дяди. Он умер. Я теперь механик.

— Значит, ты такой же толстокожий, каким кажешься. Это ты пытался донести? Похоже на то. Ну, око за око. Хочешь мою историю послушать? Потому что я собираюсь поведать ее тебе.

— Не горю желанием.

— Напоминает «Дзен и искусство ухода за мотоциклом», хотя я ее даже в руках не держал.

Дерек пожал плечами, у него на губах вроде как играла улыбка, подошел к полке в дальнем углу гаража, видимо, чтобы взять какую-то деталь, а потом вернулся к своему делу.

— Ладно. О тебе поговорить мы не можем, — Стайлз принялся загибать пальцы. — Обо мне тоже, как и о «Дзене и искусстве ухода за мотоциклом».

— Об этом вообще-то можем, только ты не читал.

— Раз эти темы нам не подходят, — продолжил он, потому что, если парень взбесится, другой возможности поболтать не представится. — Какие есть предложения?

— Ты в университете учишься, верно? — он немало удивился, услышав, что Дерек знал об этом. — Что изучаешь?

— Пока не решил. Это единственный способ вертеться. Пока ты еще в самом начале, только я уже прошел эту ступень. Уже. Или Лидия, но она-то гений математики. Пофиг.

— Между чем выбираешь?

— Психология, социология, может, антропология, английская литература, история, философия, но я не ношу очки и бороды у меня нет, так что последнее можно вычеркнуть.

— И к лучшему, — пробормотал мужчина.

— Что?! — воскликнул Стайлз. Или нет. Это мало чем походило на нормально восклицание. То есть вообще ничего общего с ним.

— Что у тебя нет бороды. Тебе бы не пошло, — Дерек поднял взгляд и на пару мгновений задержал его на Стайлзе.

— О-о, спасибо? Похоже на комплимент. Я в любом случае сейчас серьезно подумываю над историей. В данный момент. У меня классные профессора, и я могу быть немного предвзятым. Сейчас. Как бы там ни было. Только я вроде как сейчас болтаю, так что прерви меня в любой момент — это лучший способ заставить меня замолчать.

— Стайлз, — он посмотрел на парня с полуулыбкой. — Я тут работаю. Чиню твою машину, а ты платишь за мое время. Если хочешь говорить — говори, но уделить тебе все свое внимание я не могу.

— Вау, это, пожалуй, самое длинное предложение, что ты мне сказал.

— Стайлз. Расскажи мне об истории.

И Стилински уступил, потому что, если его хотели послушать, он вряд ли откажется. И это мило, в самом деле мило. Практически как разговаривать с самим собой, только рядом есть еще парень, который иногда ворчит.

Хейл вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони — в декабре вообще-то не _жарко_  — и стал похож на сошедшего с Олимпа бога. Стайлз бы хотел забыть о его присутствии, потому что так легче, пока не подумал, что Дереку с его внешностью необходимо (жизненно необходимо!) то ли быть моделью для обложки романов о викторианской эпохе, то ли в порно сниматься. Что-то из этого. Определенно.

Так вот, слушатель из него хороший. Вскоре с машиной было покончено, и это круто. Ребята поблагодарили Стайлза за печенье, только Лора неплохо адаптировалась в обществе, с виду походила на абсолютно нормальную девушку, которая бы это сделала в любом случае, потому что так принято. Если он переоценил слова Дерека… нельзя его винить? Верно?

Итак, глушитель — то, случилось на Рождество после неловкого воссоединения. Во время каникул произошел еще один интересный случай.

Стайлз приехал за Лидией, которая приобретала _кое-что из отдела женской гигиены_. Стесняться ей нечего, но к истории это не относится.

Она тоже в Беркли. _Учится_ с ним в одном университете. Иногда они кивали друг другу, порой выпивали по стаканчику кофе, вспоминали проведенные в Бикон Хиллз подростковые года, его влюбленность. Это странно: друзья без намека на дружбу.

— Лидия! — воскликнул он, подпрыгнув от неожиданности, когда Мартин подошла со спины и ткнула его коробочкой тампонов.

— Стайлз. Как каникулы?

— Весело, как и должно быть. Это же Рождество, «Греби, греби, греби в своей лодке», знаешь?

— Да.

Они стояли на пустой парковке у ресторана быстрого питания «Туда-Сюда», когда он взъерошил волосы, Лидия изобразила, будто ее тошнит, давая понять, что гнездо у него на голове выглядело хуже некуда.

— Извини, почему-то тут я начинаю деградировать. Может, дело в воде?

— Ты и в университете так говоришь. Просто сейчас мы вместе.

Он улыбнулся: так и быть, Лидия была его другом. Самую малость. Такая неожиданность. Лидия Мартин всегда казалась недостижимым идеалом — Лидией Мартин, прошедшей с ним через младшую, среднюю _и_ старшую школу, а оказалась обычной девушкой, которая тыкала его в спину упаковкой тампонов.

Видимо, Стайлз в этот день был весьма популярен (учитывая, что около аптеки случалось такое только во время покупки презервативов, но никак не адвила для отца), потому что кто-то позвал его по имени. Это был Дерек, одетый в кожаную куртку — о, кожанка, _конечно_ , куда же без нее, старо как мир, — черную футболку и джинсы. У него на скуле остался грязный след, который хотелось стереть, но он просто не решился. Вот вам несколько слов, чтобы вы имели представление о скулах этого парня: они острее бриллиантов.

Стайлз был так удивлен увидеть его в городе, что забыл поздороваться.

— Как машина? — спросил Дерек, когда подошел ближе.

— Три дня прошло, а я не появился, значит, все нормально.

Он посмотрел на Лидию, стоявшую у него за спиной.

— Упс! Да, этикет: Дерек — Лидия, Лидия — Дерек, все, правила соблюдены.

— Приятно познакомиться, — девушка рассматривала их с таким выражением, будто сдерживала вертящиеся на языке слова.

— Взаимно, — буркнул Хейл и прошел мимо, махнув рукой на прощание.

— Тогда до скорого, — тихо сказал он и обратился к подруге: — Немного…

— Кто _это_ был?

— Дерек, я ведь вас представил.

Ему не понравился блеск в ее глазах.

— Дерек, — задумчиво повторила Лидия. — Дерек Хейл.

— А ты откуда знаешь? Он мой механик. Что-то не так? Выглядишь так же, как в тот раз, когда я поздоровался с преподавательницей. Пойми правильно, это могло каким-то образом отразиться в моем личном деле.

— Уверена, профессора отмечают у себя случаи вопиющей невоспитанности студентов. А Дерек наверняка обсчитает тебя, если ты его проигнорируешь. Хорошо, что ты ушел от опасности.

— Не умничай. Я понимаю сарказм, уж в искусстве-то я разбираюсь.

— Пока, Стайлз. В следующий раз обязательно расскажешь поподробнее о своем механике.

— Он не мой, — тут же ответил Стайлз, хотя минутой назад сказал обратное, только из уст Лидии звучало так, будто бы Дерек был его _личной собственностью_ , что не соответствовало действительности.

4.

Он избегал Ред Хилл Роуд: очевидно, его малютка люто ненавидит ее. Очередная поломка произошла практически на дороге, если точно, на подъездной дорожке, ведущей от дома. Он собирался отправиться в университет, сдал назад и услышал страшный скрежет. Вышел из машины, чтобы посмотреть на валявшуюся на асфальте деталь.

— У тебя отвалилась выхлопная труба, — повторила Лора, когда Стайлз ей позвонил. — Сегодня воскресенье.

— Мне завтра на занятия! Профессор меня уже проклинает, я не могу не пойти.

— Изоленту пробовал? — спросила она.

— Ладно, — он вздохнул. — Прогуляю.

— Какой послушный мальчик. Увидимся в семь. Захвати пончики.

— Вот сейчас я всерьез начинаю задумываться над тем, кто на кого работает. В городе полно механиков. Отец Эллисон…

— Арджент. _Не_ ходи к ним. Обманут и глаз выколют.

— Только один? Слушай, я его не очень-то жалую: он кретин и невзлюбил Скотта с самых первых дней, когда понял, что Скотти не станет продолжать их династию. Я просто сказал.

— Завтра. В семь. С пончиками, — с нажимом повторила девушка и добавила обиженным тоном: — Воспитали на свою голову преданного…

Стайлз согласился с ее утверждением, представляя, как сообщит отцу о том, что у них будет еще один классный родительский день. Тот будет в восторге. Наверное. Может быть.

Вообще-то у Стайлза закрадывалось подозрение, что шериф тайно встречался с кем-то: какой одинокий вдовец будет так сильно желать отослать единственного ребенка подальше? Если это действительно так, он просто не понимал, к чему секреты. Не будет же он тыкать пальцем в эту женщину и спрашивать, действительно ли она его мамочка.

На следующий день он появился в мастерской ровно к назначенному времени с коробкой пончиков, купленных на заправке, и тетрадью. Прогулял — восполни пробел самостоятельно. Он занял потрепанное продавленное кресло в офисе и собирался взяться за учебник, когда подошла Лора.

— Мне надо немного передохнуть, — сообщила она. — Я закрываюсь, побудешь в гараже?

— Я вообще молча сижу и не мешаю!

— Тебе кажется. Сделать свои дела можешь в другом месте.

Парень прищурился и указал на нее пальцем.

— Ты что-то задумала.

— Поспать, — весело ответила Лора, вытолкнув его на улицу.

Он направился к гаражу, извинился за беспокойство, перетащил полюбившийся ящик поближе к машине.

— Твоя сестра меня выгнала. Кто-нибудь говорил, что она странная?

Хейл усмехнулся.

— Она моя сестра.

— Удивил, — Стайлз вытянул ноги, закинул их на какую-то штуку, чтобы принять более удобное для чтения положение.

— Не обращай внимания.

— Как скажешь. Так, слушай: знаю, ты болтун, так что не отвлекай меня. Я делаю домашку.

— По истории?

— Литературе, — он поднял книгу. — Тебе все равно не видно. Это Джордж Оруэлл. Эссе. Не «1984», хотя я читал ее. Разве не все так делают, когда разочаровываются в современном обществе?

— Значит, ты разочаровался? — спросил Дерек, выглянув из-под автомобиля.

— Не совсем. Просто, знаешь, в жизни старшеклассников бывает такой период, когда они немного эмо. Ходят в черном. Часто смотрят в пол. Похоже на тебя! Не что чтобы…

— Стайлз. Заткнись.

Парень закрыл рот и пару раз моргнул.

— Спасибо. Все, я недоступен.

— А мне нравится «1984», — спустя несколько минут раздумий сказал Дерек. — Вышло бы более хлестко, если бы была Большая Сестра.

— Хлестко. Многозначное слово.

— Займись делом.

Он отбросил в сторону грязную тряпку.

— А я неверно думал о тебе. Я считал, ты держишься слишком надменно со всеми.

Он посмотрел на мальчишку, и его брови как будто тоже нахмурились.

— Мужик, что у тебя за брови? У них вообще-то не должно быть эмоций!

— И какой я, по-твоему?

— Без понятия. Сварливый?

— Сварливый.

— Ты даже не поговорил со мной в первый раз! Сказал, что с джипом все нормально, и ушел!

— У меня было много работы.

— Ты посмотрел на меня таким _обвиняющим_ взглядом, потому что у тебя все сразу же заработало, а у меня нет. Если хочешь знать, Джефф тоже пробовал.

— Я не осуждал тебя.

Дерек… смягчился? Стайлз не мог точно сказать, просто подумал, что это так, не вечно же его лицу состоять из грубых четких линий.

— Ну да.

Оставалось только согласиться, ибо разговор принял серьезный оборот и обещал перейти на первые впечатления, полученные друг от друга, а признаваться в том, что скоро начнет молиться на чужое спортивное тело, не хотелось. Просто не стоит Дереку знать, что Стайлз приходил, чтобы попускать на него слюни. К тому же это неправда. Стайлз еще и неплохой механик, знаний у него не так чтобы много, но джип-то еще работает, и это факт. За исключением тех случаев, когда он начинает капризничать. Позже придется провести с ним серьезный разговор.

— Я почти закончил, — оповестил Хейл спустя несколько минут. — Тебе не стоит отвлекаться.

— Ага. Видимо… пора перестать валять дурака.

После этого воцарилась тишина, и Стайлз с удивлением обнаружил, что это даже приятно. Не разваливаться на ящике, а просто… сидеть и читать, пока Дерек беззвучно чинил машину. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем они снова вернулись в офис. Как и в прошлый раз, Дерек взял телефон, позвонил сестре, позвал ее по имени и отключился, быстро глянув на Стилински (и снова блядские эмоциональные брови).

— Я уважаю твой способ.

— Аккуратнее на дороге, — он вложил ключи в его ладонь.

5.

Когда джип в очередной раз решил, что не стоит заводиться, Стайлз неоднократно то ударялся головой о руль, то лупил по нему руками, семь раз вынимал, вставлял и поворачивал ключ, повторяя: «Моя хорошая девочка, моя миленькая», а потом позвонил в ААА.

Помощь прибыла минут через пятнадцать. Блондинка крепкого телосложения представилась Эрикой. У нее слишком много теней для век на глазах, и Стайлз чувствовал себя немного странно, повстречав девушку своего возраста, но выбора не было.

— А где Джефф?

— Он не единственный водитель в городе.

Она в одиночку расправилась с джипом, и Стайлз решил, что с такими поистине ужасными личностями лучше не ссориться.

— Приятно познакомиться! — воскликнул он громче необходимого. — Я Стайлз.

— Привет, — она улыбнулась уголком красных (очень красных) губ. — Куда поедем?

— К Хейлам. Знаешь, где это?

— Я знакома с Дереком, — с улыбкой подтвердила она.

— Лора там тоже работает. Если ты знаешь только Дерека, видимо, в мастерской не была. Она там все время, что я к ним приезжаю, а я у них частый гость. Только не…

— Ее я тоже знаю. Расскажи о себе, что ли.

Он помнил, что точно такой же вопрос задавал Дереку, и в этот раз странно было услышать его.

— Да нечего особо. Я обычный парень, моя машинка случайно встала, я позвонил в ААА, потом они вызвонили тебя, а теперь мы тут. Вдвоем. Едем по пустой дороге. Веселимся.

— А разве нет? Мы ведь в одной старшей школе учились, помнишь? Только ты был на год старше.

— Вот как, — он кивнул, решив, что отрицательный ответ прозвучит слишком грубо.

— Видимо, нет, — с наигранной веселостью сказала Эрика, из-за чего он ощутил себя не в своей тарелке. — Я сохла по твоему другу, хотя и ты ничего.

— Я не так хорош, если точно. Серьезно. Давай сменим тему: Скотт не расстанется с Эллисон, ни к чему нам смущать друг друга. Мне и так уже неудобно.

Девушка дружелюбно оскалилась, и он расслабился.

— Как Харрис? Таким же мудаком был?

— Даже больше. Я так слышала, но сама на химию не ходила.

— Правильный выбор. Вряд ли многое за год изменилось. Как ты окончила?

— Я не люблю школу. А Джефф — друг семьи.

Они замолчали, и Стайлз был очень, прямо очень-очень сильно рад, что они приехали. Он буквально выскочил из эвакуатора. Дерек только что выгнал из гаража машину и закрыл дверь, посмотрел на ребят и кивнул в знак приветствия.

— Лора на месте? — в ответ он снова получил кивок, думая о том, почему Дерек молчал, и почему-то захотел уйти в гараж, может, только там они могли поговорить. — Я тогда… пойду.

— Эй, Стайлз, — Эрика успела поймать его за руку. — Дашь свой номер?

Он заметил на себе хмурый взгляд, прежде чем повернулся к ней. Несмотря на первую неудачную попытку познакомиться, стоит уступить, но тут, рядом с Хейлом, _не стеснялся своей ориентации_. Кому-то это не нравится, и он понял это после уроков социологии, на которых узнал о квир-теории*, во втором семестре на первом году обучения, признавшись всем. Так вот, некоторые не приемлют бисексуальность, они считают, что _выражать_ интерес можно лишь в одном направлении, а не двигаться туда-обратно, точно маятник.

— Хочешь соблазнить меня, чтобы до Скотта добраться?

— Нет. Я не твой типаж, — она полезла в карман за мобильником. Стайлз согласно кивнул, подтверждая ее слова.

— Без обид. Ты красивая.

— К тому же она встречается с Айзеком, — вставил свое Дерек, неожиданно — приветики — оказавшись _рядом_. Как так вышло? При желании он мог быть невероятно тихим, Стайлз это уже понял, как и то, что чужая ладонь практически касалась его задницы. О, не подумайте, он не против, если Дерек Хейл желает пожамкать его за попу, он бы даже во сне согласился, но блять.

— И Бойдом, — с улыбкой добавила Эрика. — Чем больше, тем лучше!

— Ага, согласен, только полиандрия — немного не мое. Но, если мне вдруг захочется присоединиться к твоему гарему, дам знать.

— Здорово. А теперь, Дерек, помоги-ка мне затащить эту железяку в гараж.

Парень сердито посмотрел на нее: это все-таки ее работа. Стайлз быстро ретировался, чтобы немного отвлечься.

— Эрика тебя подбросила, да? — спросила Лора, отлипнув от окна.

— У них с Дереком терки какие-то? Потому что все, что там произошло, походило на мексиканское противостояние*.

— Нет, они неплохо ладят.

— Тогда я его просто не понимаю.

— Перестань. Большинство нормальных людей его не понимают.

— Меня редко называют «нормальным». Думаю, ты представляешь, насколько странно это слышать.

Лора рассмеялась.

— Уверяю тебя, я не имела в виду ничего плохого.

Дерек вошел в офис, огляделся и покинул его.

— Иди, — сказала девушка, посмотрев на дверь.

— Не понял.

— Я ленивая, а еще жадная. Если ты останешься тут, придется либо разговаривать с тобой, либо купить новые журналы.

Стайлз покосился на нее, поморщился и ушел. В гараже на полу рядом с машиной стоял перевернутый ящик из-под молока.

— Прямо как в тот раз, когда я впервые приехал к вам. Ну, думаю, ты быстро справишься, потому что руки у тебя волшебные, — он показал ладонь и пошевелил пальцами.

— Может, проблема в форсунке, — Дерек вытер ладони о бедра (и теперь Стайлз не мог оторвать от них взгляд. Симпатичненькие такие). — Или в свечах. Или…

Он замолчал на середине предложения, с задумчивым видом отошел. Стилински мог бы последовать за ним, но предпочел остаться, отыскал книгу и раскрыл ее на странице с закладкой, пробормотав:

— Кажется, мне понадобится аддералл.

— Стайлз! — донеслось с дальнего конца гаража.

Он не понял, в чем дело, но все равно поднялся на ноги и обнаружил механика среди забитых всякой всячиной полок.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я здесь не работаю и просто не смогу тебе помочь.

— Скорее всего, нет, — подтвердил Дерек и замолчал. Это настолько глупо выглядело со стороны: они просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга.

— Звал?

Он отвел взгляд, как будто старался побороть _волнение_.

— Когда зовешь кого-то, значит, тебе что-то нужно. Или ты хочешь заставить его что-нибудь сделать. Или, может…

Он наугад взял что-то с полки и вручил ему, повелев отнести к машине. Стайлз моргнул, послушно выполнил просьбу.

— Только ты сам мог бы сделать это, — заметив волнение собеседника, он сказал: — Могу позвонить отцу, если хочешь, а машину оставить. Я так раньше делал.

— Нет, — отрезал тот, заставив Стайлза задуматься, действительно ли перед ним стоял тот человек, с которым они несколько раз разговаривали. И Стайлзу _нравились_ их беседы. Он успел _соскучиться_ по ним. — Эрика не твой тип.

— Э-э… Лора обмолвилась, что она нравится тебе. Это тебя обижает? Я хочу сказать, меня привлекают агрессивные женщины, мужчины тоже, так что… Я признался. Вот так. Если ты не заметил. Эрика крутая, просто… не для меня.

— Не для тебя.

— Хотя бы намекни, иначе я продолжу говорить. Что угодно, и тебе многое из нашего разговора, похожего на монолог, может не понравиться.

Они выглядели одинаково смущенными — маленькая радость. Совсем крошечная. Мизерная.

— Я сейчас ощущаю себя чертовски неловко.

Дерек молча разглядывал его.

— Очень, очень неловко. Это даже для меня необычно. И я типа застрял тут, с тобой, пока ты не починишь мою тачку. А ты, блять, _играешь в молчанку_. Это даже для тебя слишком.

Стилински далеко не глуп и не девственник, но Дерек загнал его в тупик. Во-первых, он играет за другую лигу, может, в какой-нибудь параллельной Вселенной они и могли бы оказаться в одинаковых условиях, где играют в бейсбол, как вампиры из «Сумерек». Стайлз не умеет играть, ему даже лакросс не дается, чего уж.

Так что это важно. Но есть кое-что еще: он любил эти разговоры, когда Дерек говорил, а теперь вел себя _странно_. Дерек не социально адаптированная личность.

— Я скажу кое-что новое. Это может быть как более, так и менее неловким. Если первый вариант, то мы просто притворимся, что ничего не было. Хорошо?

— Да.

Они друг напротив друга, и Стайлз буквально _ощущал_ прикосновение чужого взгляда, как лица касались невидимые пальчики. По идее это должно быть отвратительно, но это приятно.

— Ты мне нравишься. _Я хочу тебя_. Прямо здесь и сейчас. А потом мы могли бы встречаться, если хочешь. Или осуществим только первую часть с сексом. Это мое предложение. И приглашение, соответственно. Два в одном! Да я не против провести свидание в гараже, если ты переживаешь…

Каким-то образом Дерек в следующую секунду очутился _рядом_ , а так умеют только вампиры. Да наплевать вообще-то, главное, что его лицо оказалось так близко, ладони — обе большие, мозолистые, испачканные машинной смазкой, те самые руки, что перебирали его двигатель (это ведь эвфемизм, верно?) — тронули щеки.

— Стайлз, — прошептал он, касаясь чужих губ, — замолчи.

И потом… _потом_ …

Стайлз и раньше целовался. Это круто, ему нравится, он буквально сохнет по поцелуям, но есть еще кое-какие вещи, которые можно делать ртом, и это тоже весело. Если бы объявили всеобщее голосование между поцелуями, минетом или, скажем, вылизыванием сосков, он бы не смог выбрать что-нибудь одно.

Дерек толкнул его на капот («Моей машины», — пронеслось у Стилински в голове). Губы такие теплые, влажные, а язык напористый — такой _необходимый_ , — прямо как он сам, будто собирался _выпить_ его до капли (в очень пошлом смысле). Стайлз уверен, он сможет кончить только от укусов, оставленных на собственных губах, и когда-нибудь они действительно проверят это, а пока он опустил руки и сжал _упругую_ задницу, удивляясь тому, почему не решился на это раньше.

Дерек… Дерек… Дерек делал то, что хотел, потому что все это было невероятным. Он терзал его губы, посасывая, оттягивая, перешел на шею, и Стайлз запрокинул голову: это единственное, на что хватило сил, а еще — простонать.

Хейл прорычал, уткнувшись носом в ключицу, запустил пальцы в волосы, сжимая все крепче и крепче с каждой секундой. Вскоре Стилински удалось улучить момент, чтобы лизнуть чужое ухо, потому что смог добраться только до него. Ему казалось, если не сделать этого _прямо сейчас_ , похожая возможность вряд ли когда-нибудь представится.

— Дерек, — произнес он, и вышло это… осипшим голосом, практически шепотом, полным чистейшего отчаяния. Дерек двигался между его широко разведенных ног, и он подавался бедрами навстречу каждый раз. Они просто не могли остановиться, ощущая _возбуждение_ друг друга.

— Ты знаешь. Ты _знаешь_.

— Ни хрена, — ответил Стайлз. — Ничегошеньки.

Проблема в том, что это не прозвучало саркастично, а дрогнувший голос выдал то, чего не могли донести слова.

Дерек сжал пальцы у него на бедрах, сильно, до синяков. Для Стайлза уже не имели значения его слова. Все мысли просто исчезли из головы, растворились, осталось только лицо и взгляд.

Они закончили и без сил свалились на бетонный пол, привалившись к колесу джипа. Стайлз был рад, иначе бы не устоял на ватных ногах. Он почувствовал, как Дерек прижал большой палец к уголку его губ.

— Я тебя испачкал, — от охрипшего голоса у него по спине пробежали мурашки.

— Вот так, — сказал он, перебираясь на чужие колени.

— Вот так.

— Как насчет разобраться с джипом и повторить? — спросил он, решив, что вариант: «Да-да-да, пожалуйста, не верю, как мне _так_ повезло?» выглядел бы чуточку нелепо. Он наклонился, прикусил кожу у основания шеи. Сперва легонько, потом чуть сильнее. Во второй раз без засосов не обойтись.

— С тобой не поторгуешься. Если обещаешь продолжить, я свожу тебя на свидание куда-нибудь в другое место.

Он не смог бы остановиться даже при большом желании, хотя гараж ему нравился. Когда они отвлеклись друг от друга, оказалось, что джип и чинить не нужно: тот завелся с первой попытки.

6.

— У меня что-то с тормозными колодками, — сказал Стайлз отцу за ужином. — Надо бы их сменить.

— Тормозные колодки, значит.

— Это слова Лидии. Она ездила со мной. В машине с плохими тормозами, тебе бы стоило больше беспокоиться. Ты хоть раз проводил время с Лидией?

— Ты единственный, кто видится с ней, потому что она твоя ровесница.

— Моя ровесница, — задумчиво произнес парень, поднялся из-за стола и поставил тарелку в раковину. —  _Пап_. Необходимо их проверить.

— Предохраняйтесь! У меня есть оружие! — предупредил шериф, когда он ушел с кухни. Стайлз подумал, что эти слова могли бы иметь смысл в другой семье, но только не в их.

Когда он приехал в мастерскую, сразу же направился в гараж, где стояла «Камаро» с открытым капотом.

— Привет.

Он облокотился о машину, положив руку на крышу, из-за чего с одной стороны задралась футболка. Если вы не в курсе, «Камаро» — это практически секс на колесах, и Стайлзу просто придется научиться конкурировать с ней, если он хочет привлекать внимание Дерека.

— Кажется, тебе стоит проверить мои тормоза.

Тот поднял взгляд, поймал его в свои объятия и притянул ближе. От него терпко пахло бензином.

— Ты меня используешь.

— Только ради твоего тела, — согласился Стайлз, запустил большие пальцы под кромку его штанов и поцеловал его. — И всего остального, разумеется.

**Author's Note:**

> ААА — Американская Автомобильная Ассоциация. 
> 
> Квир-теория — социологическая теория, согласно которой гендер и сексуальная ориентация определяются не биологическим полом, а окружением и воспитанием. 
> 
> Мексиканское противостояние — конфликт, в котором участвуют трое.


End file.
